Revenge
by Ebullient Star
Summary: Ahri wins a crucial game in a League of Legends tournament, and she isn't afraid to show it. But this soon leads to two enemy champions, Ezreal and Aatrox to get very angry and seek an interesting form of revenge. How will Ahri cope? And most importantly, will she survive? Notice: May become a series- please PM regarding ideas.


Ahri tumbles forward, in the heat of the battle, her small body easily dodging all the incoming attacks. A bolt of arcane light whizzes over her dainty shoulder as she uses the first of her ultimate's 3 charges. In quick succession, she then avoids a flaming spear with a tumble and then expends a second charge to get out of the way of hook with chains. With her enemies out of skills, she rushes in, using the last bit of her ultimate to attack the enemy nexus, using her orb to smash the mana crystal within the purple tinted monolith. The colossal structure falls ro the ground, as an exuberant announcer excitedly announces "Red team victory!"

Basking in the light of glory, she exits the Fields of Justice through the teleportation device located at the edge. She feels herself being beamed up, before being deposited in the post-game lounge, where summoners and champions are conversing about the match. A few summoners on her side wave to her and voice appreciation, but she ignores them. Her eyes are focused on the marble floor below her as she hurriedly runs to the next match. Her movement, however, is suddenly stopped when she is slammed to the wall by none other than her lane opponent, the blond haired human Ezreal. "What are you here for?" Ezreal asks her "Shouldn't you be celebrating your win?"

Ahri nods, before trying to walk away. But Ezreal's strong grip refuses to allow her to do so. "What do you want?" Ahri asks cautiously. "You won...now it's time for me to enjoy my own victory." Ahri barely has time to process this before being knocked unconscious by a blow to the temple. Ezreal roughly scoops her up and teleports to a nearby forest, home to the jungler of that match.

When she awakes, Ahri finds herself in a desolate area, seemingly alone. Voices behind her catch her attention, and when she turns her head, she sees two of her opponents in the last match, Ezreal and Aatrox. "Let me go!" Ahri cries "You can have your petty revenge in a match sometime else. Kill me in the Fields of Justice, I don't care. But let me go!"

The grim voice of Aatrox replies to her, deep and dark "We're not letting you off that easily. No, we do not violence, but we do wish for your flesh and soul. Not inside of Summoner's Rift, but outside of it, where you'll permanently feel the suffering. And it begins now." No sooner after saying this does the tall vampiric creature wrap his hand around Ahri's tender neck, constricting her until she could see stars in her eyes. She tried to release a pathetic breath as she tried to escape, but to no avail as her arms proved useless against Aatrox's mighty grip. At the last moment, when she was sure she would perish, Ahri felt herself being released by the beast, his red eyes digging deep into her beautiful face as her legs ached from the fall. He stood there for a moment, before he seemed to have made up his mind about the helpless petite girl.

A calloused and ridged hand scraped her kimono as it trailed her large breasts, making her shudder. "You're so depraved!" Ahri goaded "Are you so bad with women you're resorting to this, just for sex?" An immediate look of anger on Aatrox's face showed her that those taunting words had made their mark. Pleased, she continued even as Aatrox started to clasp her nipples in an attempt to excite her. Sure enough, she asked her next insult in a half goading, half lusting voice "You probably can't satisfy anyone, can you?" That was the wrong thing to say. Aatrox immediately hit the side of her face, making her ache as he began to drag her into the forest. Now very much fearful, Ahri tried to take back her freedom, but was only ignored by Aatrox as he carried her against his hard and bumpy abdomen.

Ahri cried in a desperate attempt to gain attention, one that was soon silenced by an Ezreal whose presence she had almost forgotten. His rough hands threatened to choke her as she dimmed down her scream to a mere whimper. "What are you doing?" Ahri begged "I'll make sure the Tribunal kills you guys for this!" Seeing no response, she decided to dangerously decided to test Ezreal's rage. "You couldn't even defeat me in lane, you're such a fail, how can you even call yourself a midlanerm you useless..argghh!" Ahri was silenced for the second time as she received a backhand from Ezreal. "Shut up, you slut. Your team had a better jungler, that's all."

"Stop with the talking, start the violation!" Aatrox called, as he pushed Ahri firmly onto the round to grasp her mounds once more. Ahri, eyes wide, couldn't believe this was happening. For all the threats, she hadn't expected for this to occur. Her vision began to blur, half from pleasure and half from pain as Aatrox further explored her plentiful cleavage with his hands. Then Aatrox gave a perverted smile as in one swift stroke he tore off Ahri's kimono, leaving her breasts bare in the air. "You can't do this!" Ahri cried, almost demandingly. But it was no use. She was far from her hubris of a few moments ago, and now knew that her fate was almost entirely in the hands of those above her. In a last ditch effort, she took her remaining energy to summon her essence orb. This, she thought, would definitely deter them. But Aatrox seemed apathetic at the news, before snickering menacingly. "The Council took those powers from you a long time ago..you're not draining anyone today." And with that, he tugged at one of Ahri's fluffy tails, twisting it while pulling to inflict the maximum damage. Ahri gritted her teeth as the pain coursed through her body, her vision blacking out as the firey sensation enveloped her.

Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. Ahri questioningly looked at Aatrox, before standing up, thinking it was over. Recovering from this injury, the small amount of essence she still had quickly repaired her as she tried to stand up. But as soon as she did so, she was knocked on the forest floor once more. Against her wishes, she was overturned on her stomach, ass up into the air. Her skirt waved uselessly in the wind before being torn off in a swift motion, the tatterered remains soon flying away into the distance. Embarrassed, she moved her tails to cover her panties, but those too were yanked out of the way. Soon she felt the engorged head of Aatrox's massive monster cock brushing the edge of her lips, making pleasure flow within her, pleasure she tried to oppress lest she give her captors even more material.

Aatrox let his hardening erection rest for a moment on top of the kumiho's mound, before further rubbing her most sensitive regions. Gasping for breath, Ahri unwillingly led out a moan, which Aatrox laughed at. "You'd like it, wouldn't you? Tell me you want it inside!"

Ahri, still trying hard to hold back her senses, desperately shook her head no against her bodily wishes. "Stop it", she cried as she had to clench her mouth shout to stifle a moan. "You wouldn't really do this, would you? I'm not your personal whore!"

"Shut her up, Ezreal" Aatrox directed. Ezreal was more than happy to oblige, list clesr on his features as he moved to penetrate Ahri's mouth. Her lips were truly beautiful, he thought to himself. Perfect for my dick to fit into, perfect for sucking. With that, Ezreal quickly removed his trousers before presenting his already erect specimen before Ahri's almond eyes. This specimen was soon before her mouth as Ezreal struggled to force her to open her uncooperating mouth.

Soon enough though, Ezreal found a solution. With one hand firmly set over the throat and the other on top of her hardened nipples, Ezreal begin the difficult task of simultaneously choking and inflicting pain upon Ahri. Though she tried her best to hold off against this assault, she couldn't win, and wincingly opened her mouth to release her pain and breath in fresh air. The moment she did so, however, Ezreal jammed his cock down her throat, almost making her gag in response. She had fucked a lot of men, and wasn't afraid of giving a deepthroat in exchange for some essence. Ezreal, however, was different. Despite her sexual experience, she had never seem anything quite like his rod; not only was it long but also thick, stretching well over 10 inches from tip to base and 6 inches in diameter. It was substantial enough to surprise her and reach a part of her esophagus that nobody had been able to reach before.

Meanwhile, Aatrox was continuing his fondling of Ahri's lower region. His erection, now entirely out of its sheath, was still yet to fully harden but was already well over twice the size of Ezreal's. Ahri saw it out of the corner of her eye, and it scared her. With a tip the size of her leg and longer than her torso that tapered wider as it reached the base, Ahri feared it could very well damage her internal organs, or worse, irreversibly loosen her famously tight cunt. Injuries outside the Rift were impossible to repair without help from a medic, and even then could not be returned to the original state. With a shudder, she also recalled that deaths were irreversible. She hoped that Aatrox and Ezreal wouldn't severely harm her for a mere game, but then recalled the humiliation she had forced onto them during the match. Silently, she prayed that she would remain unscathed as she had always been.

A searing pain brought her back to reality. Aatrox, finally tired of this foreplay, had decided to at last begin the penetration process. Fortunately for Ahri, her pussy had leaked lubrication fluids from pleasure during the stimulation, even though she refused to admit it. Unfortunately for her, Aatrox's mushroom head was 5 inches wide, which Aatrox was currently struggling to fit inside Ahri's tiny cunthole. Aatrox slowly pushed the remaining 5 inches of the head in, leaving 2 feet of his gargantuan length outside. Ahri screamed in pain as he did so, her poor walls being stretched many times their original size to accomodate this brutal new invader. Although it was no secret that Ahri was far from a virgin, this was much, much larger than even the cock of Ezreal that was forcing iss way down down her throat right now. She gasped for air through her mouth, breathing in the musk-tainted air, trying not to pass out in pain as she gritted her teeth. Fortunately for her, Aatrox wasn't going in much further. Her walls were wrapped snugly against his behemoth size, invitingly milking him of his seed. Ahri's walls soon adjusted as she begin to hurl the next string of insults as she removed Ezreal's erection from her mouth. "Is that all you've got boy? Your nasty little...hmmpph!" Ahri almost fainted from the pain as both Ezreal and Aatrox hilted themselves in her mouth and pussy, filling her to the max. Glancing surreptitiously at her abdomen, she cried in grief as she saw her Aatrox's massive cock bulging 4 inches from her belly, with more than half of Aatrox's cock still outside. The 13 inches that were inside her were enough to make her want to puke, as the tip of Aatrox's dick had touched her womb.

Aatrox grunted, still not satisfied. A small pinhole, Ahri's cervix, was all that stood betwen him and her womb. Aatrox so badly wanted to penetrate it, to destroy it with his magnum dong, to ruin her innards forever. But it wouldn't give, even as the tip of his cock touched this obstacle. Aatrox groaned, before thrusting in even further in an effort to find the way in.

Ezreal, meanwhile, was wholeheartedly enjoying himself. Although Aatrox was here for payback, Ezreal was here for lust. He moaned as Ahri's skillful lips wrapped around his cock, almost as if she was begging for his fluids. Ahri, too, was almost enjoying this, as her esophagus and vagina had spread themselves to this size. Her pain from her ruined pussy combined with the pleasure of fucking made her moan, louder and louder. Ezreal and Aatrox alike pumped in and out, faster and faster. Ahri, sensing their auras changing, knew they would soon climax in a frenzy.

Ezreal groaned in pleasure as he pushed and pulled his cock in and out, the adorable and soon to be battered face of Ahri staring at him almost pleadingly. Her tears from the pain had long since dried on her face, giving her a resigned look that was begging for mercy. Her tight throathole was enough for him to reach the peak, as he soon began to release. A stream of hot ooze fills uo her throat as she struggled to swallow fast enough to take it all into her body. Ezreal, content, then removes his cock and allows the remainder to coat Ahri's delicate face and hair with his seed. Having released, he smiles in pleasure, using her panties to clean up his cock. But his erection is still hard. And so he pulls up behind Ahri, who is filled with Aatrox's monster, and plunges himself into Ahri's last unviolated entrance. Unliked her pussy and mouth, which have had more guests than she is able to count to, her anus was something sacred, a puckered hole that no man was invited to. Ezreal, being himself, didn't care and invited himself to her anal cavity. The result is an anal virgin Ahri feeling like she is being deflowered all over again, except this time she is not in control. These two creatures...no, beast, were in control, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. By the time they were done having their way with her, she would be so loose no man would ever desire her again.

Ezreal wastes no time, pumping in and out as quickly as he could. What he didn't have in size (and that was relative to Aatrox, for his cock by itself was impressive) he made up for in intensity. Ezreal fucks Ahri like a toy, his rhythmical thrusting coordinating with that of Aatrox's. In...out...in...out. This pace is sustained for some time, before Ezreal feels the sensation in his loins again. He comes once more inside of Ahri's bowels, making her clench her anus in frustration as the hot firey semen is marked inside of her. Ezreal is at last spent, and with gonads milked of their seed, he rests on the grass knol nearby, content and finally satiated.

Aatrox, however, has just begun. Seeing Ahri clench her starfish in an effort to remove the offending cum from her ass, he feels a pang of jealousy. In that moment, he decided he needed the same. And so, in that moment, he pulls out of Ahri's sweet cunt and forces himself into Ahri's anal passage.

Ahri is terrified. She was an anal virgin barely 10 minutes ago, and now she is being pounded by another beast with a cock long enough for her to lie down upon. Aatrox, for his part, doesn't seem to care that he's getting the second chance at Ahri. As large as Ezreal was, Aatrox is so much larger that Ahri's anus feels almost unused. His length, fully inserted, reaches up to her rectum, then even more her colon. 29 inches of erection go in and out of her, leaving her gaping and empty when it is removed, then deathly pained when inserted. The last wisps of her essence are gone as well, and blood openly flows from her destroyed anus. Then it happens again; Ahri senses an upcoming orgasm, and sure enough, Aatrox soon empties himself within Ahri's rectum. She feels undeniable pleasure from the hosing down of her forbidden rear entrance, anf yet pain too, for Aatrox has forgotten to tell her his semen is acidic. And so, forcefully his semen travels, burning its way at high pressure through her digestive tract until it is ejected from her open mouth to splatter onto the ground below her, where it lies uselessly.

Aatrox, much like Ezreal, is far too lustful to give up then. His erection has never softened, and so he removes his length from Ahri's anus and transfers it, dripping with a mixture of Ahri's and his own excretions, and returns it to her pussy. Her steetched cunt lips easily allow Aatrox in this time, as he pumps mercilessly in and out. Then he remembers: the cervix. He smiles a twisted smile as he has the tip of his cock touch it. "Noo...nool...nng!" Ahri cries as she feels his cock reaching into her uterus. But of course Aatrox ignores in his perversion. Using all his might, he shoves the full 29 inches of his erection into her pussy, brute forcing past the pinhole, and into her cavernous womb.

At this, Ahri finally broke. This was too much for her, as she felt her innermost, sacred parts being violated. The pervert Aatrox now didn't even care about pleasure; he wanted to destroy her. Eyes shut from the pain, face coated with seed and rectum filled with hot ooze, she begin to plead. Pleading to anything and anyone to save her. But of course, nobody heard. And Aatrox's cock slammed in and out of her freely, for now her cervix was dilated to the width of his cock and her womb stretched beyond repair. Her belly pulsed, as 29 inches were inserted, the bulge moved up to from her cunt to her stomach to between her breasts, and then down down down...and in once more. Her anus was now permanently spread to a gape of 4 inches, unable to be closed. With this progress, her vagina and uterus would soon be too. Crying without tears, she now begged to Aatrox: please remove yourself, I'll do anything, you can't do this. But her petite body continued to be stretched and pounded, until at last Aatrox unloaded himself.

Gallon after gallon of seed rushed into her fertile womb as it threatened to burst. Just before she was sure she would burst, Aatrox removed himself. Ahri almost gaspednin appreciation for this, but Aatrox wasn't doing this for pity nor mercy. Instead, he was ready to cause even more pain. He paused for a last moment to savor this beauty before jamming the full fleshy appendage down Ahri's trachea. Load after load of semen continued to blast her, with some leaning out and dripping into her breasts, almost highlighting her areola. But the majority pooled into her lungs, drowning her on land. Panicking, she tried to remove the cock from her throat. Despite the onstruction, she was still able to call out to Aatrox. "You're. ..suffocating. .me!" But to this Aatrox only smiled knowingly at Ahri. Ahri, resigned to her fate, looked sadly at Aatrox before she collapsed with semen pooled in her lungs. Without air, she tried to form a few last words for Aatrox, but failed to even exhale a single breath from the cum-filled lungs. Seeing her caked in semen, Aatrox was at last satisfied, and removed his cock. Moments later, Ahri smiled and closed her star-filled eyes.


End file.
